Episode 9045 (28th November 2016)
Plot Weatherfield High writes to Dev informing him that Aadi hasn't been doing his homework. Erica finds the letter stashed in Aadi's backpack and makes the twins complete their homework in the shop so that she can supervise them. Aidan leaves Johnny on his own at the factory to sort out some business. Ken wishes that Daniel had been upfront about Denise and is pleased when Daniel joins him he walks Eccles. Rana's parents Hassan and Saira visit the Nazirs to discuss the wedding. Rana is embarrassed when they recount the unsuitable boyfriends she's had in the past. An uncomfortable Zeedan is relieved when Leanne calls him over to the bistro. There, he confides in Leanne that he's realised how little he knows about Rana and is worried they might be rushing into marriage. Ken apologises to Daniel for not being around when he was growing up and makes him promise not to keep secrets. Hassan offers to pay for the whole wedding to ease the burden on Yasmeen but she insists on splitting it between them as agreed. Zeedan overhears their conversation and, noticing that Yasmeen isn't wearing her wedding ring, gets her to admit that she's pawned much of her jewellery, including some family heirlooms. Zeedan doesn't think it's right. The twins are bored in the shop and steal scratchcards when Erica isn't looking. Aadi wins £300 on one but has to get Bethany to pass it off as hers to claim the money, splitting the winnings three ways. Johnny is unimpressed to discover that the "business" Aidan was attending to was hiring a solicitor, Ben Lockhart, for Maria's case. He orders Aidan to forget about Maria as he's hurting the business and family. Adam tries to get Eva's number in the Rovers. She tells him she has a boyfriend, while Aidan looks on. Zeedan tells Rana he can't marry her and shares his misgivings. Rana feels messed about and dumps him, calling him a spineless little boy. Cast Regular cast *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell Guest cast *Saira Habeeb - Kim Vithana *Hassan Habeeb - Kriss Dosanjh *Ben Lockhart - Sam Barriscale Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Nick's Bistro - Kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Zeedan announces that he can't marry Rana; Aidan resolves to do what he can to help speed up Maria's release; and Asha and Aadi cajole Bethany into presenting a winning scratch card. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,650,000 viewers (11th place). *No episode was transmitted at 8.30pm to allow for a one-and-a-half hour instalment of I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! Category:2016 episodes